Dancing
by DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn
Summary: Riddick is leaving but before he does Jack's got something to say.  RiddickJack oneshot songfic.  Enjoy!  RR.


Dancing

Jack's hands were shaking. Her mind was scattered and her heart racing. She could do this, she would do this. Now she had butterflies too. Jack sighed, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She was going to tell him. Today was the day.

It was a week ago today that Riddick informed her he would be leaving. She was crushed. The world crashed down on her in that moment. Her life shattered. It was completely out of the blue; but if she thought about it long and hard, all the signs were probably right in front of her. He had been more stand off-ish lately, she'd admit that. It was still unexpected. And it hurt. He'd stayed with she and Imam for four years, even though she could see sometimes how he was itching to be free. He stayed. Why now was he choosing to leave her?

She could still remember their conversation in full clarity. It sucked.

---------

"Jack...it's time." Riddick sat down in front of her, his stone mask firmly in place.

"Time for what, big guy?" She didn't have the slightest clue what was to come.

"It's time for me to leave."

She hadn't heard that correctly, "What?"

Riddick sat forward, "I'm leaving here Jack."

"Oh, well of course...gotta pay the rent somehow right, Riddick?" This wasn't news to her, he always had to go on short trips for 'business'. Why was he telling her like this?

"It's not like that Jack. I'm not coming back." His tone had taken on a slightly softer rumble, it made her want to cry.

"No. You're lying."

"It's the truth. It's time."

Jack's eyes welled up, "No it's not! You promised me you wouldn't leave! You owed me, I saved you and you said for that you'd take care of me. Who's going to take care of me if you're gone Riddick?" She was being a baby and she knew it but she couldn't stop.

"Jack, you're 18 years old now. Gotta grow up sometime. You know how to defend yourself and you'll always have Imam, you'll be fine."

"You owe me! You can't leave me! You promised!" Her accusations were meant to stir up some emotions in him, hopefully it worked.

Riddick stood up, "Kid, my debt has long since been paid. One lucky shot wont keep me locked down forever. You knew this was coming."

"I can't be without you Riddick. Take me with you!" Jack pleaded, losing all sense of dignity.

"You'll manage. You survived before and you can make it once I'm gone. Look kid, in a year or two you wont even remember me. Give it time, you'll understand I had to do it." Riddick tried to reason but it was so out of his character that it just came off cold and callous, it partially was.

_Time is gonna take my mind__  
__and carry it far away where I can fly__  
__The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you__  
__If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears__  
__'cause it's all about love and I know better__  
__How life is a waving feather_

Jack tried to understand, she really did. Her mind was reeling but it came back to him abandoning her over and over again, "You're betraying me. After all we've been through! You watched me grow up Riddick! And you're just going to walk out?"

"I'm no longer obligated, kid. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did. Look, I don't wanna break your heart but understand, just try to. I can't be tied down. It's not my style."

Jack knew he'd leave but she'd never be prepared, not now or ever. Tear spilled freely down her cheeks, "I'm trying to understand, I am. I need you Riddick!"

Jack stood up and flung herself on Riddick, pulling him into a tight embrace. Her whole body began to wrack with tears.

_So I put my arms around you around you__  
__And I know that I'll be leaving soon__  
__My eyes are on you they're on you__  
__And you see that I can't stop shaking_

---------

A week later now, Jack had more or less come to grips with the fact that he was leaving. She didn't know how she'd manage without him but she would, she could. Throughout the week she'd tried to convince Riddick to stay, tried to bribe him with nearly anything and everything she could think of. She thought about trying to seduce him briefly but knew that wouldn't go over well, it wasn't her style any way.

Finally Jack resided to her fate: life without Riddick. It seemed bleak but she was a fighter and she'd manage. _He'd want me to keep moving on._ And she would but she was going to tell him. Today.

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes__  
__'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath__  
__Oh could burst it if it were a bubble__  
__And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

Since she first saw Riddick she felt a connection to him, a bond. She knew they were destined to meet. Jack knew they were meant to be together, and deep down she knew eventually he'd leave her. She realized now how she took for granted the four years they'd spent together. All the laughs, silly games, late night talks, all of it was being experienced on borrowed time. Jack wanted to hold Riddick forever. She needed him so badly. She'd always been pretty self-reliant but she'd given that up when he entered her life. He was her savior, no saint by any means but he was all she ever needed. He was leaving. She'd hold on as long as she could.

_So I put my arms around you around you__  
__And I hope that I will do no wrong__  
__My eyes are on you they're on you__  
__And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Jack paced back and forth in her bedroom, she could hear hushed voices downstairs and a commotion...the time was coming. Jack ran over what she'd been planning all week to say. The time was now or never and the latter just wasn't an option. If Riddick was going to leave her he'd leave knowing her heart and soul. At least she was resolute on that.

Riddick appeared in her door way. So it was time. She was still shaking. Tears threatened to spill forward but she pushed them down, she'd never get through this if she started with the water works now. Taking a deep breath she looked him square in the eyes.

"It's time, right?"

Riddick nodded.

"Okay but I just ask one thing of you before you go...will you do it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Depends, what is it?"

Jack turned on her heel and shut the curtains to her bedroom, blocking out most of the afternoon light. She returned to Riddick and stepped to him, slowly she got up on her tip toes and reached for his goggles.

He tried to stop her, "Jack-"

"Please, I'll never get to see your eyes again. I need this."

Riddick sighed in half contentment and defeat. Slowly Jack slid her shaking hands up and pulled his goggles off and placed them on her dresser. She stared at Riddick for moment intently, simply taking in his every feature. This was it. She'd never see him again. She knew that much to be true.

Jack became daring, "Riddick, will you dance with me?" she extended her hand.

He protested, "C'mon, kid. We haven't done that it years."

Jack looked up at Riddick, pleading with her eyes. Finally he took her small frame in his hands and slowly began to lead her around the room, humming softly. Without her notice tears slowly began their trail down her face. She and Riddick use to dance like this all the time when she was younger, just one of their silly games but she missed it. It was their special time; time that seemed to spool out and last forever. She loved being in his arms, he was her comfort, her safe haven. Soon he'd be gone.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you__  
__No need for anything but music__  
__Music's the reason why I know time still exists__  
__Time still exists__  
__Time still exists__  
__Time still exists_

She looked up at Riddick. _Now or never_. "Riddick..." Jack fumbled for a moment trying to think but it was so hard inside his protective arms. "I have to say something to you because if I don't I'll regret it forever."

Riddick simply continued to hum. Jack took it as the green light to go ahead.

"I understand why you're leaving, I do. I'm sorry I kept you caged here for so long, I'm sorry if you felt trapped. You're the only person who I've felt safe with. I told you I didn't have a home once but my home is with you." Jack wanted to ramble forever she had so much to say.

"Jack..."

The time was now. "I love you Riddick!"

The dancing stopped. Jack didn't know if this was good or bad but she couldn't quit now.

"I love you. I always have. I know you don't understand what that means and I don't need you to. I know you're leaving and I'll never see you again. So when you leave can you just always remember someone out there somewhere cares about you? Can you do that? You said I'll forget you but I never will. I love you and I'll miss you."

Jack took a deep breath and threw herself on Riddick, holding on to him for dear life. Suddenly she felt his arms envelop her, she hadn't expected it but she took it without question. Slowly Riddick began to dance with her again, humming an unknown tune. Jack cried. Tears of pain and happiness all in one.

_So I put my arms around you around you__  
__And I hope that I will do no wrong__  
__My eyes are on you they're on you__  
__And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Riddick hooked a finger under Jack's chin, forcing her gaze to meet his mercurial eyes. He looked at her for a long moment and slowly his lips descended to Jack's mouth. It was a sweet, soft kiss. It was beautiful. Jack's world was imploding. She wanted this to last forever. A small sliver of hope somewhere deep down glimmered. Maybe he'd stay.

Riddick broke away and put his forehead to Jack's, "I'll always remember you Jack. I'll always care about you." Something changed in his eyes at that moment, "I love you too, Jackie-girl. Goodbye."

Riddick kissed her again quickly, grabbed his goggles and before Jack could open her eyes he was gone.

_So I put my arms around you around you__  
__And I hope that I will do no wrong__  
__My eyes are on you they're on you__  
__And I hope that you won't hurt me_

**----Author's Note-----**

**This was inspired by the song "Dancing" by Elisa. I highly recommend you listen to it. (If you look it up on there's also one where people are dancing to it, it's beautiful.) If you listen to it, it really fills in this story. Until you've heard the song its hard to understand the longing and the struggle so I definitely suggest you give the song a listen. It was so fitting and so wonderful I had to write it, it wasn't even a choice for me. I'm not sure this was some of my best work but it was satisfying. I hope everyone enjoys this. I enjoyed writing it. Read and review. Maybe someday I'll make it into a story but as of now its just a one shot. Enjoy! **

**-DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn**


End file.
